


Путь сновидений

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между этими двумя, должно быть, давно возникла какая-то мистическая связь, которая не позволяла им ни убить, ни любить друг друга… Минифик, написанный под впечатлением от летней жары. Открытая концовка. evil!Гин.<br/>Написано по заявке: Гин/Рангику для Neko-HiME на блич-фикатон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь сновидений

Название: «Путь сновидений»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence Пейринг: Ичимару Гин/Матсумото Рангику  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, ангст  
Саммари: Между этими двумя, должно быть, давно возникла какая-то мистическая связь, которая не позволяла им ни убить, ни любить друг друга… Минифик, написанный под впечатлением от летней жары. Открытая концовка.  
Написано по заявке: Гин/Рангику для Neko-HiME на блич-фикатон «Рейтинг на усмотрение автора, жанр - не флафф и не десфик.»  
Написано 10.10.2010, поэтому немного AU - evil!Гин

_Встретились снова…_  
Но ведёт к тебе лишь один  
Путь сновидений.  
Пробужденье – разлука.  
О, если б не просыпаться!  
 **Сайгё**

Ночь звёздная, тихая. Жара колышется в воздухе, в траве ни росинки, и она сохнет до болезненно-жёлтого цвета. Цвета бумаги, которой завален стол – все выжившие в последнем сражении должны предоставить подробный отчёт. Это так больно, так тяжело, но им не понять. Рангику вытирает пот со лба, откидывается назад в кресле, и солёная капля с шеи стекает в её декольте. Работы много. Слишком много, чтобы отдыхать.

«С собранными волосами тоже ничего, Ран-чан…» - слышит она. Оживляется, бежит к двери. Но за дверью никого нет, даже сквозняка. Даже глотка воздуха. Рангику задыхается, но не может умереть от этого. Почему она не может умереть – вот так, слыша его голос за дверью и веря, что он там есть? Ичимару Гин.

Спать ещё труднее. Каменные стены впитали в себя полуденный зной, и он стекает на Матсумото, когда она лежит на футоне, раскинув руки и ноги, и не может высушить влагу на её теле. Капля пота замерла в ложбинке между ключиц, а тело поблескивает в слабом лунном свете, будто выточенное из селенита – гладкое и тёплое, и глубокая зрелая красота в нём навечно застыла. В полудрёме женщина кладёт на Гина руку, но рука опускается на простыни. Рядом никого нет, и Рангику вздрагивает, просыпается. Подходит к окну.

На небе ни облачка, ни шороха в покоящемся воздухе – ни один листок не колышется, ни одна травинка. Цикады, наверное, превратились в чипсы на такой жаре, а пруд пересох вместе с головастиками. Змеи спрятались глубоко и переваривают ослабевших птенцов. Что-то зовёт Матсумото, может какой-то запах или эхо, или какое-то предчувствие, - но так слабо, что она возвращается в постель. Смотрит на неподвижные занавески, пока опять не проваливается в дрёму.

_На ней белая полупрозрачная рубашка, под которой ничего нет. Ткань едва прикрывает колени, и лёгкий ветерок касается обнажённого тела, когда Рангику идёт искать Гина. За окнами закат, море; шум волн и солёный запах доносятся с улицы, да крики чаек. Деревьев нет, только белый песок, который обжигает ступни. Ичимару тоже такой белый, а может и ещё белей, поэтому разглядеть его невозможно. Отчаявшись, Матсумото ложится спать. Она чувствует себя необыкновенно красивой, когда медленно, вальяжно подходит к кровати, поправляя волосы. Если Гин незаметно наблюдает за ней сейчас – пусть приходит побыстрее._

_Ложе их огромно, и она падает на свежее, хрустящее постельное бельё, смотрит в потолок – там нарисовано небо с незнакомым, несуществующим узором звёзд. Или большой чёрный круг с беспорядочно рассыпанными белыми точками. Или просто краска облезла. Думая об этом, Матсумото засыпает, проваливается в темноту этого нарисованного неба, проваливается глубоко без снов и без раздумий. Она знает, что Гин всё равно её разбудит. Эгоист._

_От тёплого воздуха, наполняющего комнату, отделяются два холодных пальца, расслабленных, почти невесомых, и скользят по коже спящей Матсумото, задевая крохотные волоски, поднимая их и распространяя по всему телу импульсы удовольствия. Женщина потягивается во сне, непроизвольно задирая рубашку – и холодные пальцы сразу устремляются туда, бесстыдные, беспринципные, они как кусочек льда разгоняют жару._

_Мимолётное прикосновение к клитору будит Матсумото окончательно, и она видит склонившегося над ней Ичимару Гина, когда открывает глаза. Он мокрый и холодный, только что из воды, волосы липнут к лицу, а капли повисли на ресницах, будто слёзы. Наверное, это могли бы быть слёзы радости. Рангику раздвигает ноги, чтобы он потрогал там ещё, своим вызывающим дрожь холодным пальцем и, может быть, кое-чем другим, погорячее. Ичимару прекрасно понимает её желания, и скоро между ног у Матсумото становится влажно и жарко – так, что даже он согревается. Она издаёт сладострастный вздох, когда палец, скользящий по половым губам, с размаху въезжает в её лоно. И сдвигает ноги, стремясь сжать этот тонкий палец внутри себя._

_Гин снимает с неё рубашку, обнажая огромные груди, пристраивает голову на этой упругой подушке и вставляет член. Раздеваться не приходится, он купается исключительно голышом - ведь здесь нет ни души. Здесь не нужно затыкать себе рот и сдерживаться, и Рангику не сдерживается. Каждый её стон многократно усиливает возбуждение Гина, но сам он не издаёт ни звука. Рангику успевает кончить так много раз, прежде чем оргазм приходит к Ичимару, что сбивается со счёту. Он засыпает у неё на груди, не вытаскивая. Недолгий отдых для двоих. Небывалая роскошь для шинигами. Из распахнутых дверей и окон в дом влетает солёный запах моря, и прохладный ветерок перебирает волосы спящих._

_Когда Гин уходит в первый раз, идёт снег._  
\- Я подустал от тебя, Ран-чан… - честно говорит он, закидывая руки за голову. Голый, в постели. Как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Всё как всегда. Ты моя лучшая женщина, но даже это…приедается. Я не буду извиняться, потому что ты…понимаешь, правда?  
\- Гин…я изменюсь. Я смогу, правда! – говорит она и льнёт к нему, заставляя обнять ласково, утешающе.  
\- Не надо, Ран-чан. Ты мне нравишься такой, какая есть. 

_В тот раз Матсумото проснулась только услышав скрип двери. Ночь лилась снаружи в комнату, тёмная, холодная, и бросала снежинки на порог. Ветер выл, не переставая, и прощальные слова Гина остались неслышны. Он развернулся и ушёл, и к утру на снегу его следов не осталось._

До того момента Рангику всегда спала крепко, а когда он покинул её, стала вслушиваться в ночь, в каждый её звук, и не могла нормально уснуть. Она пила и материлась, обольщала молодых лейтенантов и прожигала жизнь так, как только это было возможно при её должности. Она познала много разных мужчин, любила их и понимала, а они выделяли её из всех – сестру, мать, женщину. Она с каждым могла бы найти своё место, но только не рядом с ним, мужчиной, которого она не понимала и полюбить не могла. Но зачем-то она ждала, а он зачем-то возвращался. С ним сон одолевал её против воли, и больше Рангику никогда не видела, как он уходит.

Но вот она в полудрёме чувствует холодные пальцы на своей коже. Только Гин может ласкать так, только Гин. Он пришёл, он с ней, несмотря ни на что! Матсумото выжидает и резко выбрасывает вперёд руку, но в её ладони – только горячий воздух. В комнате никого нет, только она одна на футоне, одетая, разгорячённая. Дверь скрипит тихонько – наверное, это лёгкий ветерок. За окном шелестят ветки с сухими листьями и выжженными ягодами – сморщенными чёрными бусинами. Они не способны больше утолить чей-то голод или жажду, и Рангику верит, что сердце Ичимару таким не стало. У неё нет сил подняться и проверить. Она больше не может ждать. И не может не плакать.

Жарко, слишком жарко – и, чувствуя, что сейчас сварится заживо, она встаёт, выбегает за дверь и переходит в шунпо. Она хочет убежать от этого дома, от обязанностей лейтенанта, от Сейретея, от своей собственной мёртвости. От наваждения, которое зовётся просто: «Гин».

«Гин! - выстанывает она, рыдая. – Гиииин…» Перед Рангику озеро, холодное и глубокое, одно из немногих нетронутых жарой. Подземные источники питают его. Гина тоже питало что-то изнутри и делало его сильным, невозмутимым, когда другим приходилось туго. Алмазный стержень воли – не гнётся, не ломается и сияет. Но ни морали, ни совести, ни сострадания там нет. Это чистый алмаз – холодный непрошибаемый камень.

Матсумото раздевается и бросается в озеро, плывёт на самую середину. Вода так холодна, что сводит все мускулы, но она преодолевает себя, задерживает дыхание и встаёт ногами на дно. Под водой темно, видны лишь редкие отблески: может, это свет, а может, рыбья чешуя. Рука сжимает клок её волос до боли: «Ты моя, Ран-чан. Моя русалка». Он вытащил её из воды и заставил ходить по ножам – предатель и убийца вместо прекрасного принца. Она сама ошиблась. Сама виновата.

«Ты не ошиблась, Ран-чан!» - слышит она. Это как гул в воде, как волны. Они окружают Матсумото со всех сторон, и она не знает, куда смотреть, где искать. Когда она всплывает, то видит огни на холме. Сокьёку, восстановленный после сумасбродства Ичиго, готов к работе. К работе палача.

Нет! Неужели казнь начнётся сейчас, почему?! Она же не хотела видеть, не хотела знать, когда это произойдёт. Ещё лёжа в госпитале с тяжёлыми ранами, она просила Унохану-тайчо не говорить, чем закончится суд. Матсумото хотела, чтобы он оставался живым в её памяти – раз уж не смог остаться хорошим. Но что-то позвало её сюда…Гин позвал?

«Мне было бы скучно умирать в одиночестве, а тебе?» - сказал он однажды, ещё когда она была совсем юной, а небо над Сейретеем – безоблачным. Она ответила: «Человек рождается один и умирает один…» - заученный наизусть закон Руконгая. Она не знала ничего иного. Попав в мир мёртвых, Рангику была одна; когда товарищи умирали от голода, она оставляла их, потому что нужно было идти дальше. Она одна добралась до Общества Душ, а все, кого она знала до этого – умерли одни. Кроме него.

«Если бы у нас могли быть дети, я бы доказал тебе иное. Если бы мы могли состариться… Но этого не происходит, и я устаю. Ничего не меняется, а я хочу что-то изменить, понимаешь? Но я не умру без тебя, обещаю. Никогда не умру…» - так Гин ответил и замолчал. И больше о смерти они никогда не говорили. Но Рангику всегда понимала эти слова так, будто бы он не собирался умирать никогда. И она верила, что это осуществимо. Он был таким, её Гин, он мог всех перехитрить.

Но вот его казнят, и она не слышит ни криков отчаяния, ни слов сожаления, и он больше не чудится ей нигде. Исчезло предчувствие, исчезла тяжесть, исчезла жара. Он звал её, и она пришла, чтобы он не умер один. И Рангику ждала, запрокинув голову.

 

Полыхнул огонь, блеснуло лезвие – и опустилось молниеносно. Матсумото была уверена, что слышала смех Ичимару Гина в этот момент, громкий смех. Настоящий.


End file.
